


Not Today

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from two points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready Room Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The Ready Room door chimes.

He does not dare hope.

It is she.

For a brief moment, the corners of his mouth betray his elation, before he quickly quells his visible excitement.

She cannot know the joy she elicits just by appearing before him. She is a colleague, a professional ... a widow of a man for whose death he bears responsibility.

As she addresses him, he cannot prevent himself from envisioning his fantasy.

He pulls her towards him, cradles her in his arms, tastes her lips, lets her know how much he loves her.

He cannot. Not today. Not ever.


	2. Come

"Come."

The voice provokes a visceral response: she shivers uncontrollably.

Looking up, she could swear he is smiling, even glowing.

As soon as she notices the twinkle in his eyes, it is gone.

He is her captain, nothing more. He cares about her only as a colleague and a friend. History would complicate anything else. Though she has never blamed him, he still feels guilty.

For a moment, she allows herself to fantasize. He pulls her towards him, cradles her in his arms, tastes her lips. She tells him she loves him.

She cannot allow it. Not today. Not ever.


End file.
